The invention relates to a process and inhibitor for inhibiting the formation of gas hydrates in gas-productive drilling or workover wells, and producing wells and facilities (may be subsurface), onshore and offshore, from both fixed platforms and floating platforms, by injecting a carrier and an alcohol (e.g., glycerol and/or glycerol-based organics), optionally including an inorganic salt, into the well. The carrier is preferably a drilling mud for drilling or workover wells, or the free water phase in case of producing wells and facilities.
In the production of gas from a subterranean formation in locations of extreme cold, solid gas hydrates may occur. Such hydrates occur when the produced gas contacts cold temperatures under high pressures. Hydrates may form to such an extent that the well casing and surface lines transporting the gas become plugged. Obstructions formed of such hydrates can only be removed from the well casing and surface lines with great difficulty, if at all. The situation is particularly acute where an offshore well must he temporarily abandoned, due to a hurricane or other problem, and the drilling rig removed to another location or the well is shut-in. The presence of the gas in the wellhead having a tendency to form gas hydrates, over a period of time when subjected to appropriate operating conditions, is substantial and the well under such conditions may plug. Accordingly, the art is in need of a process for dealing with the temporary abandonment of a drilling well in an offshore environment, or a producing well is temporarily shut-in, and how to avoid gas hydrate formation under such conditions.
Applicant is not aware of any prior art which, in his judgment as one skilled in the well drilling art, would anticipate or render obvious the novel process and inhibitors of the present invention; however, for the purposes of fully developing the background of the invention, and establishing the state of the requisite art, the following is set forth: U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,456,067; 4,063,603; 4,508,628; 4,478,612; 4,597,779 and 3,738,437.